Sueños de infancia
by Ekhi
Summary: Miraba las monedas en su pequeña mano. "Si te das prisa aún llegarás a tiempo." (Pre Z.A.)


**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman, ni trabajo para la cadena AMC. Ya me gustaría… Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he cogido prestados para poner por escrito esta idea.

_Cosas como ésta pasan por mi cabeza cuando veo series que no tienen que ver con Walking Dead y veo conexiones entre ambas en apariencia inexistentes._

* * *

Miraba las monedas en su pequeña mano. El brillo de las mismas contrastaba contra su piel tostada y la suciedad que no había logrado limpiar del todo. Parpadeó varias veces con cierto temor a que pudieran desaparecer si tardaba más de lo necesario en tan nimia tarea. Humedeció sus labios y alzó su mirada dubitativa hacia los claros ojos de la mujer reclinada sobre él. Su sonrisa amplia enmarcada por su larga melena ondulada de color cobrizo, se amplió más aún al ver su expresión.

- Si te das prisa aún llegarás a tiempo.- Le susurró ella en tono cómplice apoyando su cálida mano contra su mejilla, su pulgar rozando la piel amoratada bajo su ojo izquierdo con cariño. Un ligero temblor era presa de su mano, el niño prefirió ignorarlo.

Daryl se mordió el labio inferior, removiéndose inquieto bajo su tacto, bajo su mirada; el peso de las monedas en su mano se asemejaba a una tonelada de ladrillos. En un gesto ya inherente a él, su mirada viajó hacia el hueco de la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala de estar donde se podía escuchar una televisión sonando a todo volumen.

La mano que se posaba en su mejilla descendió hasta su cuello, apoyándose en su hombro, dándole un ligero apretón.

- No te preocupes por él, no tardará en marcharse.- Le aseguró ella sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, sin que el brillo en sus ojos claros fuera opacado por ningún mal recuerdo o experiencia pasada. El alcohol que podía oler en su aliento seguro que ayudaba en eso.– Vamos, cariño.- La mano de su madre se cerró sobre la suya, obligándole a resguardar entre sus dedos las monedas que le había dado.

- Pero…- Logró decir en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, practicado durante demasiado tiempo y que pocos niños eran capaces de asimilar todavía. Él se había visto forzado a ello.

- Daryl.

Su madre se colocó de cuclillas frente a él, sus manos en sus caderas, agitándole con delicadeza obligándole a mirarle, usándole como apoyo. El niño tras unos segundos con su mirada desviada hacia el fregadero de la cocina, le miró.

- Mañana ya no estarán. Puede que hasta el año que viene no regresen de nuevo.- Rozó su mentón con su mano, dándole un pequeño pellizco.- Aprovecha hoy y no vuelvas demasiado tarde, ¿vale?- Se puso en pie de nuevo y le revolvió el pelo.

- ¡Mamá!- Le espetó él intentando apartar sus manos de su pelo sin demasiado esfuerzo, sin una intención demasiado animosa.

Aunque intentaba evitarlo, sus labios se curvaron en su extremo izquierdo en una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella sonrió al ver el gesto y antes de que su hijo huyera de entre sus manos, alcanzó a darle un beso en la coronilla y un cachete en el trasero, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta que comunicaba el exterior con la cocina.

Daryl cerró la puerta a su espalda con cuidado, evitando que el chasquido de la cerradura pudiera escucharse. Con el aliento ahogado en su garganta, tragó grueso mientras esperaba el minuto de rigor que le confirmaba que podía irse de allí sin peligro alguno.

Podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón en sus oídos, bum, bum, bum. Podía sentir el sudor comenzar a formarse en la piel de entre sus dedos mientras el tiempo corría y él aguardaba.

30, 31, 32…

Miró hacia la derecha, más allá del desvencijado jardín que rodeaba la casa. La hierba comenzaba a alcanzar la altura de sus rodillas. Tendría que cortarla el fin de semana antes de que su padre se percatara de ello y le obligara a hacerlo con otros métodos. Lo mejor era adelantarse, ahorrándose así muchas cosas.

57, 58, 59, 60.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, después otro hasta que sus pies dieron con el borde del terreno que les pertenecía. Miró hacia la ventana de la cocina, viendo la cortina descorrida y el rostro de su madre asomándose por el hueco. Una sonrisa, un vaso con un líquido oscuro en la mano y un gesto de cabeza instándole a que se fuera, fue lo único que le hizo falta para forzar a sus pies a moverse, y a sus piernas a aligerar el paso zancada a zancada, hasta verse corriendo camino abajo hacia el centro del pueblo.

Sus pies parecían volar por el asfalto terroso del camino, sus brazos se balanceaban adelante y atrás al ritmo de su carrera. Su pelo volaba hacia atrás despejando su frente ayudándole a ver mejor dónde pisaba, ahorrándose así un tropezón, alguna herida y algún posible roto en las ropas. La sangre no importaba, el posible escozor por la piel rasgada tampoco. Pero la ropa debía llegar impoluta, pasara lo que pasase.

Algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a pegar su camisa a su espalda. Sonrió aliviado al notar el frescor de la brisa acariciar sus brazos desnudos gracias a la ausencia de mangas de la prenda. El azul descolorido de la misma daba fe de la infinidad de usos que había sufrido a manos de él y de su hermano mayor. _"Toma, una reliquia familiar."_ Le había dicho Merle, lanzándole la prenda a la cabeza, meses atrás. Entonces la prenda le quedaba larga, pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios prietos. Un mudo asentimiento agradecido y su torso desnudo fue acariciado por la gastada tela. _"Gracias, Merle." _Le dijo el niño atreviéndose a esbozar una sonrisa prieta a su hermano quien rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta mientras murmuraba por lo bajo: _"Cualquier día me da un beso antes de salir de casa…" _

Daryl sonrió al recordar cómo al día siguiente después de aquello, antes de ir a la escuela, se coló en la habitación de su hermano mayor en la oscuridad. Trepó a su colchón y plantó un beso en su mejilla echando a correr, esquivando los brazos de Merle que amenazaban con ponerle un ojo morado, y alguna marca en sus antebrazos. Desde entonces, Merle se aseguraba de atrancar su puerta o echar el cerrojo antes de caer dormido en el colchón. _"Pareces una jodida niña, Darylina…"_

Alzó su mirada azul hacia el horizonte en el cual podía ver, rompiendo la quietud creada por los árboles y montañas que rodeaban el pueblo, la inconfundible silueta de una noria dando vueltas.

Aceleró el paso más si cabía y cruzó el prado del señor Roberts sin contemplaciones. No tenía tiempo que perder, algún disparo al aire con su escopeta y los gritos que pudiera soltarle no iban a detenerle.

El bullicio de la gente que había escogido la feria como lugar idóneo donde terminar el fin de semana, era casi ensordecedor. Los gritos de júbilo de los niños se mezclaban con la música que sonaba como hilo musical a través de los altavoces estratégicamente colocados a lo largo y ancho de la feria.

Pegó su mano cerrada en un puño contra su estómago, protegiéndola con su otra mano, mientras su mirada paseaba por las atracciones reunidas, los puestos de comida y destreza desperdigados por doquier. No sabía en qué invertir su dinero, no podía malgastarlo en algún juego estúpido.

Sus piernas le terminaron por llevar a los pies de la noria. Alzó la cabeza hasta alcanzar a ver la cumbre de la misma, adivinando las sombras de la gente que tomaba asiento en cada habitáculo. El feriante animaba a quienes pasaban por las cercanías a que la probaran, asegurándoles que podían alcanzar a ver el mar si se esforzaban.

Daryl ahogó una carcajada en su garganta a sabiendas que mentía como un bellaco. Desde allí no se podía ver el mar, de ninguna manera. No iba a invertir su dinero en una cosa que daba vueltas y nada más. No, tenía que ser algo diferente, algo más interesante.

Se puso en camino de nuevo colándose entre el gentío, ganándose algún insulto de un adulto por sus malas maneras. Pero él los ignoró y siguió caminando con sus monedas atesoradas contra la palma de su mano.

Las luces del atardecer bañaban la feria minuto a minuto con sus naranjas, dorados y rojos, anunciando la llegada de la oscuridad y las brillantes estrellas en el firmamento.

Estaba comenzando a inquietarse, a creer que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, a creer que no había nada que mereciera la pena el dinero y el riesgo de haber salido de casa. Y entonces, cuando cualquier esperanza de encontrar algo que lograra atraer su atención estaba casi perdida, lo vio. En grandes letras de infinitos colores podía leer el nombre del espectáculo. El dibujo que le acompañaba despejó cualquier duda de que lo que estaba escondido tras aquella lona, era lo que andaba buscando.

Después de varios empujones, pisotones y zarandeos de los que logró soltarse sin demasiados problemas, Daryl se paró frente a un hombre barbudo que custodiaba la entrada.

- Son 3 dólares chaval.- Le dijo sin contemplaciones extendiendo su mano frente a él.

Daryl abrió la suya comprobando que era el dinero exacto que allí tenía. Era una apuesta arriesgada pero la tomó. Nadie podría decir jamás de un Dixon que eran unos cobardes y gallinas.

Depositó las monedas en la palma rugosa del hombre y se agachó bajo el trozo de lona que había levantado para que pudiera acceder al interior.

Ajustó la mirada al cambio de luz y alzó la vista hacia el techo de la pequeña carpa. Decenas de bombillas conformaban varias hileras que confluían en el pico central. Dio varios pasos hacia el final del conjunto de sillas de madera dispuestas en el espacio frente al escenario. Se sentó junto a uno de los pasillos, moviéndose inquieto en el asiento de madera.

Los crujidos de su silla se detuvieron en cuanto las luces se apagaron y un juego de focos iluminó la tarima sobre la que descansaba un gran tablón de madera en posición vertical.

Los vítores y aplausos rompieron el silencio inicial creado al ver a una mujer en un traje ajustado salir al escenario. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un corpiño que dejaba poco a la imaginación, perlado de pequeñas lentejuelas que brillaban a cada movimiento, destellando los rostros de quienes ocupaban las primeras filas. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias que también tenían algo brillante adherido a ellas, sus pies enfundados en unos zapatos rojos con grandes tacones.

Daryl miró hacia el extremo del escenario a tiempo de ver a un hombre con camiseta de tirantes blancos y pantalón negro acercarse a ella. Los gritos y aplausos se elevaron más aún, el hombre se reclinó haciendo una reverencia al público y alzó en su mano derecha lo que el menor de los Dixon estaba deseando ver. Un set de afiladas cuchillas refulgió bajo la luz de los focos congelando alientos, acelerando corazones, obligando a más de uno a deslizarse por su asiento hasta alcanzar el borde con sus ojos fijos en ellos.

Con un gesto de su mano el hombre pidió silencio, sumiéndose en él el gentío reunido en un corto espacio de tiempo. Daryl temía respirar creyendo que eso iba en contra de las normas, en contra de cuanto ese hombre estaba pidiendo alegando que necesitaba concentrarse.

Arqueó el cuello, elevando su mirada por encima de la coronilla de quien se había sentado en la fila de delante para así poder ver a la mujer colocarse frente al tablón de madera. El hombre se acercó a ella colocando sus brazos y piernas a su gusto, dándole un beso que arrancó vítores y suspiros entre los que allí se habían congregado.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella. Cerró los ojos, apoyó su frente contra las cuchillas de su mano.

Daryl se humedeció los labios viéndole abrir los ojos y en menos de una fracción de segundo lanzar una cuchilla a gran velocidad contra su compañera. El ensordecedor sonido del metal clavándose en la madera arrancó un grito de una de las mujeres del público que observaban el espectáculo.

Aferró con sus dedos el respaldo del asiento de delante, sus ojos no se separaban de los movimientos rápidos, limpios y ágiles que provocaban que las cuchillas fueran rodeando el cuerpo de la mujer, dibujando su silueta con metal.

- Vamos a ponerlo un poco más difícil.- Dijo el hombre sacando con una floritura un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, vendándose los ojos.

Daryl le miró sorprendido con el aliento congelado y el pulso acelerado como si se encontrara corriendo una maratón. La punta de sus dedos se emblanqueció al máximo con la fuerza con la que se aferraba al respaldo de la silla.

El silencio que abarrotó la carpa era ensordecedor. La cuchilla brilló bajo los focos junto a su rostro vendado, movió su mano hacia atrás y Daryl cerró los ojos incapaz de ver lo que ocurría.

El público rompió en vítores y gritos joviales. El chico abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a la mujer dar un paso al frente nada más clavarse la última cuchilla sobre su cabeza, sus brazos extendidos y una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Daryl se encontró de pie como tantos otros, aplaudiendo ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar. La mujer estaba ilesa, él le había lanzado la cuchilla sin poder ver. No se lo podía creer.

Se escucharon silbidos y más aplausos durante un minuto más después de que ambos hubieran desaparecido ya del escenario, la araña de luces sobre ellos encendida de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos, se acabó la función!- Gritó el hombre que había cobrado su entrada.

Daryl salió entre la marea de gente con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y una certeza grabada a fuego en su mente, al igual que el relieve de las monedas había permanecido en la palma de su mano. Algún día, cuando fuera mayor, él lanzaría cuchillos con la misma certeza que aquel hombre. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo.

Echó a correr alejándose de la feria con el deseo de contarle a su madre lo ocurrido quemándole el pecho. Instó a sus piernas a que se movieran con más agilidad, a que se movieran más rápido. Tenía que contárselo a su madre, debía darse prisa y llegar antes de que se durmiera.

Un pequeño grito de júbilo salió de sus labios recordando el espectáculo cuando, de forma repentina y casi imperceptible, su nariz registró el inconfundible aroma de la madera quemándose. El olor llegaba desde el camino que llevaba a su casa.

Las sirenas de los bomberos opacaron la música y el bullicio de la feria.

* * *

_Hace ya unos cuantos días no pude evitar imaginarme, al ver una serie ambientada en el mundo de la feria, a un Daryl niño en un sitio como ese. Y al final me hizo recordar a esa escena en la tercera temporada en la que le lanza el cuchillo a un caminante acertándole en la cabeza. No sé, a veces mi mente hace conexiones raras como ésta jajaja Sé que lo que se ha dejado caer sobre su infancia no da demasiado pie a imaginar algo como lo que he escrito pero… En fin… Quizá tuvo algún momento de respiro como este, ¿tal vez? Me gustaría pensar que sí. _

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, tomatazo o lo que sea, será más que bien recibido._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
